


lower down your voice.

by bunnydoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/pseuds/bunnydoyoung
Summary: "you're the one that has to keep your pretty moans down. that's the difficult job isn't it? since your mouth is impossible to shut," "shut the fuck up."





	lower down your voice.

"you know how you're taking a whole lot of space in this tiny bed?" taeyong hisses.

it's 2.15 a.m. just another usual friday night, taeyong in his room—definitely not alone. his roommate youngho? of course he's there sleeping soundly after a tiring session of nct night night.

but _someone else_ is also there.

"well, what about it? you're not that large." dongyoung pouts and continues conquering most of the bed, cornering taeyong against the wall. the term usual friday night—or maybe like every night, it means dongyoung is also here, clinging onto his boyfriend.

they're keeping their voices down to avoid waking youngho up as best as possible. with the scented candles lit up by youngho and taeyong's light classical music playing at a very low volume in the background, they should be falling asleep by now.

dongyoung bit his lips. "anyways, it's been a tiring day. i'm really worn out by the dancing practice we had earlier," he whines. "hmm? of course it's tiring for you. didn't you spend like half an hour playing around with jungwoo during the break?" the elder rolls his eyes.

"well! jungwoo was too cute, i just wanted to play around with him you know? is that wrong?" dongyoung explains... gradually noticing taeyong's flushed, pouty expression. he was looking away, looking at dongyoung's neck to be exact.

"... wait. are you... jealous?" dongyoung's eyes widen, trying his best not to grin because this was just too entertaining to watch.

"im n—" 

 

taeyong was about to blurt that out aloud, but stops immediately after hearing rustles from youngho unconsciously moving around to switch sides.

he shut his eyes trying to ignore the fact that he probably looks really lame right now, and opens his eyes again when he feels a slight tug on his sleeve.

"yongie, are you jealous?"

dongyoung was starting to look quite worried, trying to make taeyong answer quickly.

but fuck. dongyoung was looking irresistibly cute right at that moment.

taeyong starts to loose up a bit, and strokes dongyoung's cheek. "maybe i am, just a little. i just feel like i miss you alot during daytime." he whispers, trying to tone it properly so dongyoung won't worry as much.

"but! you're always busy with your games... watering your crops... hmm," dongyoung starts sulking. well, taeyong admits that he is definitely not lying.

their feets start to brush each other ever so slightly, chills forming. taeyong swiftly grips dongyoung's hand and holds it firmly.

"hmm, i guess you're right. i'm sorry. we both have our things huh? i just feel like... i really really miss you sometimes even if we trust each other? but don't worr—" taeyong stops when dongyoung looms over to plant a kiss on his lips.

"i like it." dongyoung giggles sleepily. 

"like what...?"

"i like it when you tell me the truth, and you feel slightly jealous, just everything."

taeyong squints and stares at the other, unable to confirm if dongyoung was just sleep talking or something.

"it feels like, we really are together, experiencing conflicts like this. im jealous of this, you're jealous of that," dongyoung explains, tightening the grip of their hands.

"sometimes it feels like, you're never getting enough of me aren't you?" taeyong giggles after totally getting what his lover meant. he then starts to fiddle dongyoung's hair and tucks the extra behind his ear. 

"well, that's true but oh _pleeeaaase_. i know you're the one that can't live without me. i told you before, if you had to live with someone on a stranded island you would pick me right?" dongyoung shots a smug look, and oh boy taeyong felt so in love. deeper in love. 

"shut up, you'd choose me too," taeyong lifts his eyebrow, also teasing dongyoung. 

"hmm? nah. i'll choose... jeno?" he fakes a serious look as they both start to hit each other playfully. 

 

"shh, youngho's awake. look," taeyong whispers, pointing to the opposite bed. dongyoung immediately fall into silence and turned around with minimal movements to peek at youngho—just to be pinned down by taeyong. 

dongyoung looks up to see taeyong, all flustered and flushed red. 

 

"i miss you. i miss you so much. i _know_ we talk to each other and kiss and fuck and do all sorts of stuff together as usual but, i just really miss you." taeyong looks down at his lover, and dumps his head on the crook of his neck.

"mmm, yongie. i totally understand that. but don't worry okay? i'm here for you and you're here for me too," he replies, playing with taeyong's hair. dongyoung looks up to the ceiling, feeling really warm and loved. he loves taeyong, and he knows taeyong thinks about their relationship alot even if he doesn't seem like he is. similar scenarios featuring them just really missing each other for no reason occurs at least once a week anyways. 

"that's a promise, okay," taeyong slowly huffs and kisses dongyoung's neck. dongyoung reacts by facing the other way, allowing more space for taeyong to kiss. 

"promise..., mhm," he starts feeling lightheaded when taeyong begins to leave wet kisses all around his neck and shoulders, draping his large shirt down to the side slightly. 

"i love you," the elder adjusts himself to kiss his lips instead, tongue with tongue, enjoying every second of it. "love you too. i love you so so much, more than anything yongie," doyoung blurts out while taeyong starts stroking his waist. 

"are we gonna... fuck?" dongyoung asks directly, tilting his head to the side. _cute_. taeyong coughs, "... well, do you _want_ to do it?"

"yeah i want you to fuck me but we have to keep it down..?" dongyoung whispers, hinting about youngho's sleepy presence in the room. "mmm? i thought you're into this kinda _thing_." taeyong smirks and continues to undo the younger's pants. 

"plus, you're the one that has to keep your pretty moans down. that's the difficult job isn't it? since your mouth is impossible to shut," he continues. 

"shut the fuck up," dongyoung hisses at how annoying his lover is being. he pushes taeyong back down and kisses him sloppily even more, making sure to leave taeyong breathless. 

he felt successful when he sees once again, taeyong panting heavily, looking blissed like he's casted under a spell. 

"take off your pants. and shirt. not allowed to touch me unless i say so," dongyoung orders, while taking his shirt off at the same time, revealing his pretty body.

dongyoung has his moods, sometimes he's just really clingy like a baby, a pillow princess. wanting taeyong to touch him and fuck him real good—willing to listen to anything taeyong would ask him to do. but when he feels like he is the one that wants to boss around, oh boy, taeyong's weak in his knees.

"if youngho wakes up, i'll blame you. you're at fault no matter what. deal?" dongyoung warns. "sure, anything you want doyoungie," he replies, as if he has any other choice.

well _fuck_.

taeyong starts regretting when doyoung decides to be all on fours ghosting on top of him, one hand jerking himself off and another hand sucking his own fingers sloppily. he can't even look away besides staring at doyoung teasefully licking his own fingers, messy with saliva.

when dongyoung's knees starts to get a little worn, his body starts to lower down and down causing their bodies to be closer and closer. well, dongyoung sees this as an opportunity to stroke both their cocks at the same time in one grip.

the worst part is taeyong trying super hard not to touch dongyoung's body—not even a little. "taeyong, y.. yongie. your cock is really warm it feels so, so good brushing against mine," dongyoung whispers, examining his lover's face. taeyong's extra flushed and probably really in pain.

"you really miss me right?" dongyoung huffs and rests his head on taeyong's chest, immediately noticing the loud, rapid heartbeat. " _mhm_ —" taeyong chokes when dongyoung starts applying more pressure and stroking their cocks together quicker.

"you want to touch me, hold me, fuck me real deep and good?" taeyong nods and lets out a tiny 'yes'. "mm, yongie is such a good boy," dongyoung giggles while looking back up, observing taeyong forcefully gripping his bedsheet and his pillow, refraining himself to not lay a finger on the 'princess'. 

dongyoung then readjusts himself and puts some strength on his knees, bucking his ass up and spreading his legs. "suck this for me," dongyoung taps taeyong's lips as he shoves 3 fingers in. the noises, the view of taeyong licking his fingers off is unimaginably gorgeous, dongyoung can't help but to stop and stare. after that, he pulls it away and enjoys taeyong's innocent reaction again. 

"taeyongie, i want your cock in me. i miss you filling me up, i miss you stretching my insides and turn me into a mess, your mess," dongyoung whispers lewd stuff again and again, as he slowly fingers himself on top of his boyfriend.

"can _i_.. touch myself?" taeyong asks just to have dongyoung cutely shake his head. oh how painful it is to be taeyong, experiencing that with his growing boner. "did i not touch you enough earlier?" dongyoung withers, still fingering himself slowly to push his digits deeper.

"no! no, it was enough," taeyong assures him, faking it— but he knows that's his only choice. "am i doing good yongie? i'm so fucking tight, it's so warm inside, mhm," dongyoung whispers with a tremble in his voice, right by the elder's ear.

"you're doing an amazing job, dongyoungie. expanding yourself like that. such a good princess," taeyong assures him even more, making dongyoung feel special and good.

"i'm a good princess, you say? mhmm," dongyoung kisses taeyong's neck in a few spots, and he could feel dongyoung has his wide smile on. dongyoung starts to finger himself faster and faster, he begins to forget about his surrounding—or is he pretending?

his moans and whimpers get louder every second, then the actual challenge begins.

"yongie, yongie, it feels so fucking good hitting my spot, fuck," dongyoung curses. "doyoung, lower it down, just a little," taeyong starts to remind him dizzily.

dongyoung just won't stop. he's using all his strength to plunge in his three—now four— digits in, causing the bed to creak louder, accompanied by his lewd moans.

taeyong couldn't help it but to immediately cover dongyoung's mouth and grip his waist when he noticed youngho starting to move around frequently in his bed. he started to feel angry, but then gradually forgetting his anger when he sees dongyoung gentle in his grip, mouth covered, eyes droopy, body dripping in sweat.

when youngho seems static for a whole minute, and starts snoring again, taeyong then pulls his hand away from his mouth.

"you, i, i told you.. not to touch me unless, i—"

"you were too fucking loud, dongyoung."

"taeyong, it's your fault, i— i was imagining you fingering and eating me out— it felt too good,"

dongyoung was already out of breath, trembling, feeling weak, mentally and physically. hes just plopped onto taeyong's body, as taeyong hugs him and sighs. dongyoung was just too fucking cute admitting all that. 

"want you, to fuck me please. i miss you, touch me all you want i'm just so so wet, i'll allow it now, please, i wanna come," dongyoung begs as he starts rubbing his errection against taeyong's. 

"shhh. i know _, i know_ ," taeyong can't help but to blush at the sight of dongyoung desperately wanting to be fucked. "don't say it out loud, do you want youngho to know how much of a slut you are? how beautiful your moans are? he's right over there." he then pinches dongyoung's cheeks. 

he could see a change of expression in dongyoung's face, from all tired to embarrassed.

dongyoung shakes his head, then rests his cheeks in taeyong's hand. "don't want that. only you can know that. i'm only yours," 

taeyong clicks his tongue and looks away, trying to get a grip of himself after hearing that. "then control your voice, okay? i'll make sure you feel good," he whispers and dongyoung nods—he'll try. 

the night continues with dongyoung riding taeyong, trying their best to stay silent by occasional kisses. their only hope is for the extremely faint classical music helping them just a little.

 

"my whole body fucking hurts," dongyoung starts complaining after their settled down in clean clothes, facing super close to each other. taeyong hovers over to give him a light kiss and giggles. " _you're_ the one begging for it, silly. it wasn't even that rough. at least there's no practice for the next two days."

dongyoung pouts, playing with taeyong's hoodie sleeve. "i miss you," taeyong states it again. "i miss you too. but we are here together okay?" dongyoung replies sleepily. 

"i just feel like, being with you all the time. your voice is already bugging my mind 9 out of 10 times per day but hey, sometimes, i think i don't actually mind." taeyong confesses. 

"i'll try my best to be in your mind 10 out of 10 times per day then," they giggle to dongyoung's reply and dozing off after several light chats. 

 

 

 

 

the next morning. 

"dongyoung, wake up," taeyong tries to wake the younger up for the 5th time. "wake up before youngho gets back—" 

"wow wow wow, good morning to you taeyong my sweetest pure roommate," youngho enters the room with a towel, done with shower. "and also your.. your sleeping dongyoungie, " 

taeyong starts to freeze awkwardly and replied to his good morning greet, trying to act natural. "so _uh_ —" "oh don't you worry, i was dead asleep but my poor _poor_ ears...." youngho pats his own ears dramatically, and shakes his head in disappointment. "try a different place next time my children," he adds.

"pft, you once did it with taeil here too and i could expose your kinks right here right n—" "OKAY then these two cases are secrets between us and it will never happen again, nice dealing with you mr. taeyong,"

"yongie, hug me moooore," dongyoung mumbles out of nowhere in his sleep, totally unconscious.

"... maybe i'll just pack my stuff now and be the fourth roommate in the yuwinil room," youngho cringes, covering his ears once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself to not write anymore but here i am taedo deprived so yeah... tada


End file.
